Inko's Story
by Neoqueenlilyofthevalley
Summary: before there was Izuku there Inko and here her story form her childhood to the events of her son and on ward. story is my idea of inko's past and some toshinko intermix with her past till breaking with the cannon story. complete au. first posted on IG tranfering it
1. family tree

Inko's Family Tree

1\. Grandparents:

a. Izuku Hano (Izuku sr.): quirk: qurikless. Appearance in youth: light green hair, dark green eyes, tan form working in the sun. once was a famer in the country side but moved to the city to be closer to his family when he retired helped by his son and daughter.

b. Kiko Hano: Quirk: botanical plants grow a bit better around her and flourish. She was a farmer alongside her husband. Appearance in her youth: black hair and sliver eyes, she freakles but they faded over time.

2\. Parents:

a. Haturo Hano: (Father) Quirk: calming (can help people feel calm). Appearance: black hair with hues of green, green eyes, freckles. He worked in the police department as a patrol cop due to his quirk he was often to help if there were aggressive people to help keep them calm.

b. Iwa Hano (Mother): Quirk: telekinesis (similar to her daughters) appearance: black hair and blue eyes. She worked in the archives of the police department and that how she meet Haturo.

3\. Relations:

a. Shika Hano/Ito: (Aunt) Quirk: cooking basic. Younger sister to Haturo. She owns a café in the city due to her parent's situation she shares a home with them and her own family. Appearance: light green hair, sliver eyes.

b. Uncle Ito: won't be much on him he the husband to Shika also a cooking quirk.

c. Haturo Ito: (cousin) oldest of the three kids. Quirk: cooking. Appearance: black hair, green eyes. (will grow up and take over his mom's café)

d. Katio Ito: (cousin) middle child of Shika. Quirk: clam (similar to his uncle) appearance: light green hair, sliver eyes. (will be a photographer)

e. Rozu Ito: (Cousin) baby of the family: Quirk: botanical (similar to her grandmother but a slightly more powerful), appearance: black hair with green hues, sliver eyes, freckles all over, tan (works in garden al lot). (will grow up to be a biologist)

4\. Child:

a. Izuku Midoriya: and you know his story X3


	2. Chapter 1: thank you for the memories

A small green hair girl by the name of Inko was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stood next to a few other young kids where were watched her amused. The girl was wearing the blue dress and yellow hat uniform for the kindergarten she attended to. She was excited as she told them "my daddy is picking me up early he promised" she said giggling happily. She looked out the class room window willing somehow that she would see a sign of her father coming. That when her name was called "Hano, your dads here" said a teacher. Inko waved to her friends and raced off to meet her dad with the teacher trailing behind her. At the front of the school stood a man much taller than the small girl. He had black hair that had hints of green peeking threw like a raven and his green eyes focus on the girl as a smile played on his lip and his long his nose crinkle. He wore a blue police uniform and his badge on his chest glinted as he backed up one step as Inko tackled hugged him.

He left out a soft "oof" and chuckled "woah there they must have gotten the wrong girl this is a cheetah" he joked. Inko frown up at her dad as he picked her up "you see she has green hair like yours, green eyes and a cute button nose" he said and poked Inkos which made her burst into a fit of giggles. "it's me Daddy" she giggled and hug him. The black hair man blinked and smiled "why song bird if it isn't my little Inko for a moment I was certain they gave me the wrong girl" he teased. Inko giggled at that "silly daddy" she cooed at him. "yes, silly me now shall we go?" he asked her. Inko nodded "I'm going to help you today" she said excited. Haturo chuckled as he carried her out to the police cruiser outside "of course you are" he cooed happily. Inside the car was another officer who smiled at the sight as Haturo help put her in her seat in the back of the car. "hey Inko, I see your dad have to pick you up been a bad girl?" he joked. Inko giggled "nope I'm going to help capture the bad guys" she said proudly in her 5-year-old voice.

The officer chuckled as Haturo got into the driver side "Sure right after Iwa kills you Haturo" he teased. Haturo turn on the car "hush Riku, what mommy doesn't know wont lead to maiming…hopefully" he said slightly nervous. "and we won't tell mom, right?" he asked Inko and she nodded "Right" she said. Haturo smiled looking over to his daughter "god Inko you are to adorable" he cooed happily causing Riku to chuckle and roll his eyes. "anyway, it's a slow day and we are due at the station" he said happily "oh Inko wait till you see which hero came into the station today" he said happily. Inko blinked and smiled "which one daddy?" Inko asked excited. "you'll see don't worry" he promised her. Riku sighed shaking his head "I can't believe you talked me into this I know you want her to be a police officer when she grows up but..." he said. Haturo ignored him "Inko is cute that why you let me talk you into it anyway everyone at the station loves her" he chuckled. "oh, I want to show the chief my new embroidery" Inko said. Her dad smiled "I bet he will love it sweetie" he said as he turns on the car and drove toward the station. They were almost at the station when over the radio came a voice "all troops to section T rampant Villain, I repeat all troops to section T" crackled the voice.

Both of the older men looked at the radio in shock "Inko dear we are going to there but promise me you'll stay in the car" Haturo said looking at her in the mirror. "Haturo we should drop her off" Riku offer "no time you heard them" Haturo grumbled as he trun on the siren. "what going on?" Inko asked innocently. Riku groan "I told you to leave he at school" he muttered but her dad just glace to Inko. "Inko some bad guys are out there and daddy and Riku need to help I want you to stay in the car promise me sweetie you will stay inside" he said worry lacing his words. Inko looked at him and nodded "I will" she said. They soon drove up to the place where people where in a panic and lots of things were going on. "good girl" Hatoru said as he stopped the car and soon exit. Inko managed to get to the front seat of the car trying to see what was going on. She saw a villain desperately trying to escape shouting demands for the cops and heroes. These words however where lost to the young girl. She watched nervously but then notices the villain try to rush pass the people and attacked someone.

Inko took a sharp breath as she watched the villain take down a bunch of officers "No" she said and impulsively got out of the car. She ran foolishly out and picked up the nearest piece of rubble she could find and threw it as hard as she could. She missed but she used her quirk to pull more rocks to her and tried over and over to hit the villain "you big meanie leave them alone" she shouted. The villain looked over annoyed by the shower of rocks but smirked seeing the child. "Inko no!' shouted the voice of Hatoru but it was to late and Inko regretted her actions. The villain turn to her with a wicked grin which sacred the little girl who turn to flee. She heard the villain laugh "oh no girly I think we should play a little game" he called after her as he rushed her and try to catch her. But just in the nick of time she was snatched up. Inko blinked and looked into the face of a hero. "that was brave of you Inko but you should stay here you did your part" said the hero as he safely placed her in a safer spot. The hero gave her a kind smile before going back into the fight.

The fight was long but soon the heroes and polices managed to subdue the villain and took him away. Inko watched it all feeling nurses and guilty. Then she felt a gentle hand on her head "you ok Inko?" asked a voice. Inko looked up to see the hero smiling down at her as they knelt before her. "y-yes, thank you" she muttered shyly. She looked over the hero and saw he was batter and bloody she teared up "Its my fault you got hurt" she said sniffing back tear. The hero smiled softly "no it wasn't your fault you helped so much back there, you're such a brave girl" said the hero softly. Inko couldn't meet the hero's eyes feeling ashamed that she ever left the car. As her eyes were down cast, she notices the hero's cape was ripped partly "your cape" she said. The hero gently tugged it close noticing the rip "huh yeah its ripped, guess it happen in battle" they said. Inko gently took the cape and looked up at the hero determined "let me mend it I know how my grandma taught me" she said.

The hero blinked but nodded "ok" they said. Inko smiled and went to retrieve her backpack form the car and pulled out her embordering that had a needle with it she undid the stiches and soon had the cape repaired. The hero watched amused "woah your pretty talented for your age" he said lifting up the cape and smiled at the stiches. "thank you" he said "you know a heroes costume is very important because I'll tell you a secret" said the hero. Inko blinked and study them as they showed off the cape "I was scared too out there but, in my costume, I know people want me to be brave, so I pretend to be brave and the costume helps me give off I'm brave" the hero said. Inko smiled "oh like when I was scared but I have to smile to feel brave" she asked. The hero nodded "but its our secret" the hero said softly putting a finger to their lips. Inko giggled and nodded "our secret" she repeated. The hero nodded and stood up "ok let's get you to your father" they said as they stood up and offer the small girl their hand. Inko nodded as they walked to the remaining officers Haturo looked relieved when he saw Inko and quickly scooped her up in his arms. He turns to the hero "thank you so much for your help" he said. The hero smiled "no thank you officer Hano and your daughter. I must be off" the hero said waving before walking off. Inko watched the hero go and smiled turning to her dad "daddy I know what I want to be when I grow up" Inko said excited. Haturo looked at her amused "oh that great sweetie what?" he asked "I want to make hero costumes so I can help heroes be brave" she giggled. Haturo smiled at her "that sweetie is a good idea" he said softly.

Note: this is complete fiction this hopefully would never really happen


	3. Chapter 2: memories of tears

Warning:mentioning of charater death of "screen".

Inko sat in her grandfathers lap as she drew on a piece of paper. The pair were watching the news and a hero had appeared. Izuku (her grandfather) had smiled and asked Inko to draw the hero's suit for him which she happily did. Izuku watched her calmly and smiled "they had that zig zag line here on the shoulder" he said pointing it out. Inko nodded "yes but I think it looks nicer here" she said pointing to the spot where she moved the line. The older man studies the drawing and chuckled "yes I think your right it works better with their quirk" he said ruffling her hair lightly. They sat in content quiet till the phone started to ring. Izuku looked up and sighed "hmm I'll get it" he said slowly getting up as he moved the small girl on to the sofa. Inko nodded not looking up form her drawing "ok grandpa" she said happily.

Izuku smiled stretching and ran a hand through his faded green hair as he left to answer the phone. The screen flashed catching the younger greenette's attention and she looked up to see the news of a villain attack. Inko watching intrigued to know if there were going to be heroes at this event. There was one young woman with black hair and a red hip skirt over a black suit and she was aided with a man in yellow. Inko smiled "oh pretty" she said watching the news then the camera pan over to where a bunch of officers where trying to stay off the villain. Inko blinked catching a hint of a familiar face "daddy?" she questions. That when Kiko (her grandmother) walked into the room carrying a potted orchid with was blooming under her fingers slowly unfurling its petals. The older woman had wispy black hair with swirls of gray in her locks she looked to her husband confused as he spoke on the phone.

Inko watched the tv trying to keep up with what the reporters where showing. Then in a flash of light the footage was blurred and Kiko let out a scream dropping the flower which shattered as the image was the police being attacked quite brutally. "daddy?" inko asked innocently as she soon felt her grandmother grab her and cause her to turn her face away form the screen. "Izuku" cried Kiko as inko looked at her confused watching as her grandmother started to shake and cry. Izuku came back hearing the cry looking concern he looked to the girls then to the screen "oh god Haturo" he breathed then quickly scooped up the remote and trun off the tv. Inko looked back to the now blank screen and looked between her grandparents. Kiko set down the small girl shaking "what going on?" asked Inko. Kiko looked away and sob that when Izuku pulled her into a hug "Kiko dear…" he said softly.

The older woman shook her head "no Haturo is going to be ok of course he is…" she said looking down to the shatter remains of the pot that once held the orchid "the orchid" she muttered the look in the woman's sliver eyes were like glass ready to shatter. Izuku looked between the two girl and gave Inko a halfhearted smile "don't worry Inko" he said softly. Inko looked confused not understanding anything of course he father was going to be ok he promise he would pick her up from her grandparent after he finish work. She turns to her drawing and smiled to herself "I'm going to draw the pretty hero now" she giggled happily moving to go back to drawing. After a bit the phone rang again and Kiko went to answer it but no sooner than she answers it the older woman let out a broken-hearted whine. Izuku hear it and quickly rushed over taking the phone from his hysterical wife. Inko moved to see what was going on only to see her grandmother sitting on the floor sobbing "grandma?" she asked moving over and hugging her.

"Haturo" her grandmother whimper covering her face. "yes, we understand Iwa, we got Inko we'll see you in a bit" said Izuku softly but he sounds chocked up. "What happen?" Inko asked the adults confused Izuku looked like he was chewing on his words as he shook his head trying to stay strong. "sweetie your dad…" he said trailing off choked up on an unshed sob. "daddy? What did mommy say?" Inko asked confused and a small bit of panic creeping in. "he's head" said Kiko softly through a sob. "no, the heroes would save daddy he super strong" inko said the panic in her tone making her squeak the words. "Inko I'm sorry but not this time" Izuku said gently. "n-no daddy promise he would pick me up" she said stubbornly tears coming fast she wanted to scream that it couldn't be true. Then she turns and bolted out of the house "Inko" shouted her grandfather after her. Inko raced out of the house as fast as her small legs could carry her. She ran till she trips and fell forward she scrapped her knee and she started to wail. "Daddy" she sobs sitting on the ground more hurt of the lost than the small scarps.

"you ok?" asked a voice she looked up seeing another kid around her age she frowns and sob "no" she said. The kid looked worried "what hurts?" they asked "everything" Inko whimper "m-my daddy" she sniffed. The kid looked hopeful at that "oh where is he, I can get him for you" the kid offers at that Inko whine and cried harder giving off a high pitch screech of pain. "Inko" called her grandfather who came around the corner. Inko looked up and sob "grandpa" she said the other kid looked lost for words the older man gently cradled Inko. Izuku picked her up he looked to the kid smiling sadly "sorry" he said "Inko you shouldn't have run off like that" he said softly as he carried her back home letting the girl cry on his shoulder.

The days after went in a blur of black and kind words form stranger for the small girl. She sat by herself for the most part or with her aunt who held her close even though Shika was quite heavily along the two girls supported each other. After the funeral inko watched as her mother spoke to her grandparent. Iwa hadn't taken her husbands death well her hair was a mess and she spent more hours at the station leaving Inko in the care of her grandparents most of the time. Iwa soon walked over to Inko after speaking to the older couple she knelt down to face her daughter Iwa's blues eyes looked dull, but they study her daughters' green ones. "Inko you're going to live with your grandparents ok, but you got to be good for them ok?" she asked softly.

Inko nodded "ok mommy I'll be good" she said as she hugged her mother. "I love you Inko so much and I promise I'll try to visit, and your daddy would be so proud of you our brave girl" Iwa said softly. At the mention of Inko's dad the pair burst into tears inko hugged her mom partly wanted to beg her not to let her go but she nodded knowing she had to be brave "I love you too mommy" she said. Iwa smiled before getly pulling away from the hug and soon handed Inko to her grandparent before heading off. Izuku held Inko close as she sobs into his shoulder "Its going to be ok sweet pea I got you" he whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 3:Fights and friendship

The years had rolled along Inko was raised by her grandparents and her aunt's family sense her father's passing. She had entered middle school and thought things were going to be fine and for the most part things were. One day in the first year Inko was tasted with the after-school chores of the class and she was supposed to work with a Mitsuki Kato, but the girl never showed up. Inko shrugged and took it upon herself to do things to the best of her ability. She had finished with the class room and was now carrying out the trash to the trash collector humming softly to herself. She walked down the halls carrying the trash can stepping outside she smiled up at the sun feeling at peace.

Inko walked around the corner to get to the school's trash collector only to jump at the sound of someone being slam against the wall of the metal shed of school equipment. Inko felt nervous hearing girls arguing Inko sneaked over to see an ash blonde girl fighting off two other girls. They had long skirts with torn sleeves one girl had a sick mask and everything about them scream yankee or gang fight. Inko watched them be then came to the realization that the girl whose back was on the wall was Mitsuki the girl who didn't show up. She stayed hidden debating what to do till she heard one of the other girls say "pathetic you should learn your place punk" said one of the girls grabbing Mitsuki's collar.

Mitsuki scowled and pushed the other girl away "shut up I said I didn't want to do it, so stop" she snarled. The other girls soon started to hit the ash blonde girl. Inko flinched 'no that not right' she thought but was scared 'what would a hero do' she thought and then she heard a pain gasp form Mitsuki and Inko ran out clutching still the trash "hey stop that she said she didn't want do so leave he alone" Inko ordered. The girls looked over Mitsuki looked confused and the other two annoyed. "yeah and what are you going to do about it" snared one of the girls. Inko looked over her shoulder "oh hello teacher this is where I heard the people fighting" she said. The two other girls looked nervous and soon ran off. Inko breathed relieved "thank god that worked" she said softly to herself. Then she turns to Mitsuki who was huddled on the ground trying to gain her breath and get away from the greenette.

"oh no you don't" as she walked over and used her quirk to keep her close. "hey what the hell let me go" Mitsuki ordered and tried to fight her. Inko sighed "hold still your hurt and you can't go inside looking like you been starting fights" she said softly. The green hair girl gently causes the blonde to sit down on a bench and set down the trash. Inko wiped her hands on her skirt as she pulled out of her pocket a handkerchief and a small sewing kit. "here let me help you" Inko offer smiling softly as she moved to carefully clean Mitsuki's face and mend her skirt which had a small rip at the hem. After a bit Inko mended the skirt and the few cuts on Mitsuki could pass as an accident Inko smiled and nodded "there we go that should work just need ice on the busies" she said softly.

Mitsuki scowled and study Inko "why did you do this" she asked a hint of ice in her tone. Inko smiled "because I think you are a good person Kato, just hanging out with the wrong people and it would be sad if you got in trouble over something you didn't start" she said smiling putting her sewing kit away. Mitsuki flinched at her surname "Mitsuki please don't call me my last name" she begged. Inko blinked and smiled "Ok Mitsuki I'm Inko then" she said happily. Then she blinked "oh no I still have to finish up cleaning" Inko said started standing up and grab the trash to throw away. She hurried off to do her chores as she passed the bench heading back to the class room, she notices Mitsuki had left "I hope she ok" she said to herself but once she reached the class room there was Mitsuki finishing the last bit of chores.

Mitsuki looked up and frown "what its my day to clean up too" she scoffed. Inko smiled and giggled "don't get any wrong ideas Inko" said Mitsuki and Inko shocked her head "oh no I just think we just became very good friends Mitsuki" she said happily as Mitsuki rolled her eyes. That day was the beginning of the two girl's friendship.


	5. Chapter 5: high school stress and exams

The final bell rang, and the kids of Sakura middle school had a collective sigh. The teacher was packing up his stuff "ok kids fill out your high school list by the end of the week and remember exams are coming up, so you should be studying if you even want to enter," said the teacher before leaving the class. Inko sighed as she pulled out a few brochures out of her desk cubby and flipped threw them. The idea of high school made her nerves she often offers to help work at her aunt's café for minimum wage, but her grandfather didn't want her to work and wanted her to focus on school. "Hey, Inko, what do you get there?" asked Mitsuki, walking over. Even though it had been two years since Inko became friends with the ash-blonde, she still dressed a bit of a Yankee in the long skirts and punk makeup with a two-set of earing. Mitsuki sat on the desk next to Inko much to its owner's protest (which she ignored), and she picked up a brochure. "hmm Nah, not this one. It's dull, and those girls are stuck up," Mitsuki said, crumpling up the flyer.

Inko watched and tried to grab for it "hey" she protested "you don't have to apply if you don't want to" she pointed out. "nope your stuck with me Inko and I said we are not going there" Mitsuki teased and Inko frown but soon chuckled as she let Mitsuki toss the brochure. "Fine," Inko said in submission as she shuffled the other flyers, but then Mitsuki snatched one up "oh damn, you're looking into UA?" Mitsuki asked. Inko flushed and tried to grab it, but Mitsuki held it out of her reach as she flipped the pages. "I didn't know you wanted to be a hero," Mitsuki said. Inko still tried to take back the UA brochure "no, I don't. I mean, my quirk is weak like I could do much… but they have general education or hero support, and they have a fashion club," Inko said, then she snuck a look over to a dark-haired boy who was laughing with his friends "and other reasons…" Inko said, faintly blushing. Mitsuki looked over to see the boy. "oh, right, Hisashi," Mitsuki said and snorted as she flips the brochure "hmm, I guess it has good things… UA it is I'm coming to," Mitsuki said, taking Inko's high school paper list, and at the number one spot, she wrote 'UA.'

Inko watched shocked, but her sense came back "no, I can't. God UA is a super exercise I couldn't afford it" Inko protested. "their scholarships and your smart enough come on let's go I'm starving" Mitsuki said flipping the brochure where it mentions scholarships as she hopped off the desk, she had sat on and grabbed her school bag. Inko sighed and gently put her stuff away in her school bag before following Mitsuki out. They walked out of the school and headed into the town. Still, both girls took a detour and stopped in front of the UA gates. "it's stunning" said Inko looking up at the H like building with its glass shining in the afternoon sun. "yeah I guess, and we are going to rock it here" Mitsuki laughed like a challenge to the building then. "we haven't even got in yet" Inko pointed out but she was fighting back laughing herself. Mitsuki walked on, smiling and hummed. "I know we wil,l" she said, and Inko took a step to follow Mitsuki but looked back to the building and smiled. "UA, I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up but stil,l" she muttered to herself before she chased after Mitsuki.

Once Inko finally got home, she sat at the table where her cousins tried to get her to play with them. They whine and begged, tugging at her sleeves. "I sorry guys, but I got homework" she protested. "kids leave Inko alone for the last time," her uncle ordered and sighed as he went to get dinner done as the kids whine their disappointment. Inko smiled as she moved to a table and wrote out a few other options for her hopeful high schools. Inko moved to grab her textbook to study, but that when her paper was carefully pulled to another person. "hmm choosing high schools?" asked her grandfather, looking over her chooses. Inko flushed embarrassed "y-yeah," she said nervously, tugging at her uniforms sweeter. Her grandfather picked up the list "grandpa wait I…" she said. Izuku read the list putting on his glasses over his green eyes. "UA, huh?" he asked, looking up at his granddaughter, who was looking at the table in guilt. "I know it's expensive, but I can get a job, and I can help pay for it," Inko said nerves. Izuku studied his granddaughter and smiled softly "no don't you'll need to study hard there, and we can make it work if you want to go, sweetie, your father, would be so proud of you" he said. Inko felt tears come to her eyes "I hope he would be…I want to design hero suits so I can help heroes and everyone just like dad did as a police officer," she said. Izuku smiled and hugged her "well, then crack open your book. You'll need to study if you are going to pass the exams," he chirped. Inko smiled and nodded, "thank you," she said, dismissing herself as she went to her room to study.

Inko study almost every waking moment after her grandfather gave his approval, she took it as a cue to study her heart out. one day after the bell rang Hisashi ran up to her smiling widely his friends laughing behind him. "Inko want to go with us to karaoke?" he offers to gesture to a few of their classmates waiting on him. Inko blushed at his offer and took her book and hugged it to her chest "U-um...w-well you s-see... I got to s-study so I can p-past the e-exams and k-keep working on going on the path of what I-I promised" she rambled, and she hides her face behind her book as her heart race and her face burn with a blush. Inko's mind had started to crash 'he talking to me' was her main thought that was scrambling her mind. Hisashi looked over at the other textbooks on her desk and had a faintly amused smile on his face but Inko didn't see it "come on Inko studying can wait" he pleaded, and a few others join in the plea. "Come on Hano don't leave us like this," said a few of her classmates. Inko felt a stab of guilt she was making everyone upset that she wasn't going.

"Oi leave her alone Midoriya she is helping me" said the voice of Mitsuki as she pulled up a chair and sat down glaring at the others. "ok, ok then Mitsuki" Hasashi said holding up his hands "see you then Inko" he said giving her a goofy smile that made Inko blush deeper. The group of students soon left and Inko wilted and laid her head on the desk burring her face in the books. "ugh why me" she whines a mix of embarrassment and hurt in her voice. "what did I say you shouldn't let them guilt trip you or you'll get worst" Mitsuki scolded. Inko looked up at her friend tears clinging to her eyelashes threating to spill. "I know I'm sor…" she started "don't you say sorry now study" Mitsuki huffed. "we are both getting into UA and you need to work on getting the scholarship" the blonde huffed as she picked up a manga form her school bag and started to read. Inko sighed thankfully for her friend's help and pushes for her to do better. Inko opens her book to go back to study and she even used her quirk to hold up another book to help her study. "So there going to be a hero course practical do you want to watch it?" ask Mitsuki looking up. "Are we allowed?" Inko asked "hmm I think so sense its right after the written exam and we are just taking the written exam" Mitsuki said Inko shrugged. "Maybe I don't know how I'll feel after the exams" Inko sighed. As she finished her last notes and closed the book as it settled back in her hand. "I'm Hungary why don't we get some dango" Inko offer. "agh you and Japanese sweets" Mitsuki protested wrinkling her nose. "what miss Sakura said I could get a free one this time" Inko said. "that because you buy too many of hers" Mitsuki groan "one day I'm going to dragged you to a western café" she threatens. Inko chuckled "sure I would like that, but dango now," she said packing up her stuff as she soon heads out of the school her friend in tow.

Finally, exams came and Inko was fidgeting with her hair as a nerves tick as she did so often as the teacher was explaining the exams. Inko felt sick form her anxiety over the exams. On the other hand, Hisashi looked ready to tackle anything (he chose the hero course) and Mitsuki (who chose general studies) was looking bored as she watched the other students trying to get into UA. They were soon dismissed and moved into their exam rooms Inko found her seat as she toyed with her hair worrying her lip. "will you stop that your making me nervous" Mitsuki hissed as she sat nearby. Inko drops her hair flushed embarrass and looked at her desk where the exam rested till the teacher told them to start. After 5 gurgling hours, the exams were over and so many sighs were given. Mitsuki and Inko stood outside the classroom recouping. Inko however soon slump to the floor pulling her knees up and pressing her head to them. "Inko you did fine we are going to miss the practical" Mitsuki said but after a moment she sighed and sat next to the green haired girl.

Inko sniffed "I failed I know it," she said her voice high pitched a clear sign she was on the urge of crying hysterically. Mitsuki sighed as she presses her side next to Inko "you didn't I know it, you're very smart and they would be idiots not excepting you" Mitsuki said. Inko let out a soft sob her shoulders shaking as she bury her head in her knees. "everything ok?" asked a voice Inko could feel her ears turn red part of her wish the the ground would just swallow her 'no don't notice me' she mentally begged the stranger. "keep it moving old man, nothing to see" Mitsuki snapped at the voice "It really doesn't seem like nothing," said the voice. Inko looked up to see the stranger in yellow (her eyes were full of tears to make him out properly) looking concern at her then she looked away "P-post exam stress" she explains softly her voice watery. The Stanger blinked and smiled "oh I see I'm sure you did fine" they said. "thanks," Inko said burry her head embarrass to be found in such a state. "you said your peace buddy now leave buddy" Mitsuki huffed and place an arm protectively around Inko. The Stanger gave a slight amused chuckled "fine I'm sorry miss but if its any consolation I find those who feel bad on the entrance exams often are the ones who got in" the Stanger said before leaving. Inko sniffed pulling out her handkerchief and started to dry her tears as she took steading breaths to calm down. "ok let's go Mitsuki but first water," Inko said softy as the pair of girls got up and soon headed to a place where they could watch the practical exams of what was left.


	6. Chapter 6: Acceptance

It had been a week sense Inko took the exam for UA and she also taken at least one of her back up schools exam to make her feel more comfortable much to Mitsuki's protest. She felt guilty that she was even trying out for UA and didn't expect to gain acceptance. One day after school she was playing with her cousins out in the small garden her grandmother carefully planted they took shelter under the Japanese maple tree as she tried to catch the younger kids who squealed in delight everytime she missed. "Oh I will catch you one day" she growled as they were playing heroes and villains and as always she was picked as the villain not that she minded as the kids where having to much fun. She managed to catch one and he yelp for his siblings to run and they giggled. That when her aunt appeared still in her cafes uniform "Inko...I think you should come inside" she said. Inko looked confused and pailed "is mom ok?" She ask worry in her face as she secretly fear one day they would tell her her mom hurt or not coming to visit again. Her aunt blinked then smiled softly "no she fine it's um a letter form a school" her aunt said. Inko hearts skip a beat at that 'a school?!' Her mind shouted. She set down the young boy who whine as did the other kids. "But mom" they protested "no buts Inko has more important things to do" her aunt snap as Inko quickly made her way inside. Her grandfather stood at the dinner table with a letter just studying the envelope and smiled "Inko I feel this is great news Open it" Izuku said excited as he handed her the letter. "Grandpa be careful you know what the doctor said about you being to excited" Inko said. "The doctor be damn if this is what I think it is" her grandfather said. Inko sighed as did her aunt muttering "dad please". Inko took the letter and notices it had the UA marks on it. She bite her lip nervously as she carefully peeled the sticker form the back to open the letter. "Dear miss hano, we at the UA academy would like to wish you congratulations on your acceptance to our academy" Inko read out loud and she smiled "it said I getting a scholarship to help pay for it" Inko said. Her aunt squealed in delight "oh my god thank you" she said to the heavens. Inko flushes then laughed "I been excepted" she breathed a tone of slight disbelief in her voice. Her grandfather huffed "damn right you were excepted you are a smart and good student Inko" he said proudly. Inko smiled and started to cry as did her aunt who pulled her into a hug. "Oh tonight we celebrate anything you want it's dinner" her slayer said excited. Inko sniffed "oh anything really I got enough today" she protested. Shika frown "oh hush don't do this to me it's like your brithday" she scolded softly. Inko flushed "I'm just happy everyone happy and I got this small hope" she said shyly hugging the letter close to her. She plan on keeping it as long as she could to remember this day. "Inko you deserve this" Izuku said softly as he ruffled his granddaughter's hair. "Ok well it's curry then" he said for her. Inko chuckled "yes I think curry is good" she said. She couldn't wait to tell Mitsuki the next day as she was super excited for her future. Once Inko's family had quiet down Inko slip away and walked to the traditional room where the shrines to her grandmother and father stood. Inko knelt before the photos of the two and rang the bell clapping her hand. She study the photos and smiled before holding up the letter. "Grandma, dad,... I made it I thought you would be happy to hear" she said happily. She blinked back a fresh wave of tears. "I promise you two I'll do my best there and I'll make you proud...I love you" she said softly blinking back tears. She rang the bell once more ad bowed to the shrine before getting up and leaving to help make dinner.


	7. Chapter 7: first day jitters

The rest of the rest of Inko's last year at middle school when in a blur as the cherry tree outside her window started to bloom Inko grew excited and nervous over the coming change. The day of her first day at UA came and Inko our on her school uniform as she grabs her stuff she couldn't help but smile. She ate her breakfast and took her lunch that she made. She hurried down the path only because she chose a longer road so she could see all of the Sakura like a promise of a good day on her way to the campus. Just as the campus came into sight she saw Mitsuki waiting for her. "There you are" Mitsuki huffed. "I'm not late" Inko protested. "I know and I bet you went the long way. You got Sakura caught in your hair" Mitsuki said. Inko blinked "oh do I? That nice it's like grandma wishing me well" she giggled. Mitsuki sighed "Hey Inko you got something in your hair," said a male voice. Inko froze at the voice and looked up to see Hisashi pluck out a petal "Sakura huh you should be careful" he said "they might take root" he teased. Inko blushes and giggled foolishly and a bit higher pitch "they take root right" she said nervously. Mitsuki groaned "agh that enough," she said grabbing Inko's hand and dragging her away. "Agh he was so c-close" Inko turn bright red and cover her face ashamed. "Take root...Mitsuki why didn't you stop me" she whined. "Because your an Idiot at a time" Mitsuki said and Inko whine in protest "I'm dead I can never live that down," she said. "Well luckily he goes to a different class so you can die later," Mitsuki said. Inko groan "some friend you are," she said. Mitsuki chuckled "said the girl who always drag me from a fight now I don't want to be late" Mitsuki said as they walked along to their new class. Lucky the girls still had the same class together so things didn't feel so new to them. Inko sighed as she found her seat and gently pulled the rest of the petals out of her hair, she twisted the fragile pink petal and carefully place it in a notebook on the page where she had drawn a hero costume for one of the newest heroes on the sight the hero had a pink color palette and Inko smiled

"I bet she would look good in Sakura colors" she said and scribble a few notes as the class chatted around her waiting for the first day to begin. Soon the day began and they went threw most of the normal first day of school the welcome speech form the principle went on a bit but everyone felt enticed. But soon the day was over. Inko held a paper with list of clubs that students where allowed to join but she was watching more Sakura petals fly pass the window her mind far form the school.

But then she felt someone tug her private sketch notebook from her and her head snap to the person a look of annoyance and horror on her face. "Calm down I saw you writing I want to see" Mitsuki said hand up. "Nooo you can't see again" Inko whine hugging her book close it was so embarrassing when you found it last time," she said burying her face in the book Mitsuki chuckled "Nope I liked them now mine," she said snatching the book and flip threw it. "Hmm, True She would look good in Sakura...Hey, join the fashion club" Mitsuki said. "I know maybe I should but I bet they are far better," Inko said. "Too late to back down I'm signing us up," Mitsuki said proudly. "You what?" Inko shouted


	8. Chapter 8: a new face a friend

div class="comment"  
div class="comment-text"The first week at UA was a busy one Inko had been exciting yet so tried at the end of each day that she easily fell asleep once her bed time rolled around. One day Inko had offer to take the class registration to the teacher lounge and she sighed. She had given in to Mitsuki signing her up for the fashion club but was still mad as they walked. "Aww come on Inko your good and anyway it's going to be fun" Mitsuki said. "I'm glad you think so I signed you up to" Inko snip back. Mitsuki blinked "wait no I'm doing volleyball" Mitsuki protested. "To bad your in the fashion club" Inko said smirking as Mitsuki scowled "well play Inko" Mitsuki grumbled. Inko chuckled as she walked they trun a corner and saw a girl with sliver hair slump on the floor. She looked pail and she was breathing raggedy. "Oh no" Inko said moving quickly to the girl "miss are you ok" Inko said worried reaching out to check the girls forehead as the sliver hair girl looked flushed. "Please don't touch me" the girl said coiling away "I...I'm fine" said the girl. Inko frown "you don't look fine" she said worry as she set the papers down to gently place a hand on the girls shoulder "you look faint why don't we get you to the..ahh ow" Inko said yanking her hand away as it had turn slightly blue and ice had form. Mitsuki scowled "What the hell was that for!" She shouted. The girl stared in shock at inko's hand "sorry...I'm just overheated...m-my body tries to cool off" the girl said looking guilty. Inko felt a pang if company with the girl "it's fine you didn't mean it dear" she said then blinked "ah sorry bad habit but I understand my cousin Rozu when she mad plants seem to try to attack people" Inko said softly and smiled. The sliver hair looked amused "yeah she has a plant quirk they go nuts when she smiles my grandmother had the same effect" Inko said softly and the girls chuckled and Inko smiled. "Ok let's get you to the nurse" she said gently moving to help the girl to her feet. The girl tried to protest but Inko dismisses her complains. Mitsuki chuckled "I'll take the papers Inko I'll meet you in the nurses office" Mitsuki called div class="location-print"  
div class="location" /div  
div class="download-btn-container" /div  
/div  
div class="comment"  
div class="comment-user"  
div class="comment-user-nickname" /div  
/div  
div class="comment-text"Inko smiled "thanks" she called as she carried the sliver hair girl to the nurses office. Sadly the nurse was out but that wasn't anything to stop Inko. She gently help the girl into the bed and cover her as she turn to search the room. "Cooling pad" Inko muttered then caught it. "Gotcha" she said placing it on the girls head. The girl blinked "why are you doing this?" She asked./div  
/div  
div class="comment"  
div class="comment-user"  
div class="comment-user-nickname" /div  
/div  
div class="comment-text"Inko blinked at the question "well you needed help and I anyways thought we should help those in need" Inko said. "Are you in the hero corse with thinking like that I would assume" said the girl. "Me a hero" she asked and chuckled nerves "I would be a bad hero..no I'm gengeral studies. My name is Hano Inko But you can call me Inko most do" said Inko. "Santo Rei...But rei fine" said the sliver hair girl. Inko smiled "pleasure to meet you Rei" she said softly. After a bit Mitsuki join them as Rei slept. "Mitsuki I'll introduce you to Rei when she awake our new friend" Inko chuckled. Mitsuki sighed "you make friends to easily" she groan./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
